


Time-out

by TattooedNurse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Prank Wars, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, sam winchester's hair products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: Usually you find Dean and Sam’s prank war amusing. That is, until you get caught in the middle.





	Time-out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for honey-bee-holly.tumblr.com 's 700 followers fic challenge. I had a lot of fun with it, even though this isn't at all how hair dye works. 
> 
> Lately I've been having trouble forcing myself to write, but I promise I'l be posting more updates for my series as soon as I can. Work and life tend to get in the way a bit.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

             Sighing, you used your palm to wipe steam from the mirror. You may not have been staying there long, but you had definitely made use of the bunker’s seemingly endless supply of hot water. After a hunt you wanted four things, a drink, some grub, a nap, and a shower – not necessarily in that order. Actually, there was a fifth thing, but thinking of it would inevitably make you think of Dean in a way that was less than appropriate.

 

             You’d had a thing for the elder Winchester since you met on a case. You’d been fairly new to hunting at that point, having just left your ‘normal’ job as a preschool teacher to hunt the monsters after an unfortunate encounter with a werewolf. The attraction you felt for Dean was instantaneous and had only seemed to grow exponentially over the years. You never acted on it, of course, save for some mild flirting. You were certain your feelings were one sided, so anything more would just serve to make things awkward.

 

             You were focused on the bags under your eyes, planning to nap as soon as possible, when you unwrapped the towel from your head. You gaped at yourself in the mirror. Instead of your normal hair color, there was pink. Bright, vivid, shocking pink. What the actual fuck? You lifted some of your hair, studying it. Your hair was most definitely NOT pink when you got into the shower.

 

             Your first thought was that it had to be some kind of spell. You hadn’t gone up against a witch in a while, but it’s the only thing that would make sense, right? You peered into the shower. No, your normal shampoo and conditioner were there. You started to turn back to the mirror when you noticed it. A bit of pink on the cap of your conditioner bottle. You snatched it from the self, opening it and looking inside. Pink. Your nice, not to mention expensive, conditioner was now pink. On a hunch you opened the shampoo as well. Yep. Bright fucking pink. Fucking Winchesters. You were going to kill them.

 

             Pulling on your clean clothes you glanced once more at the mirror before going to look for them. It had to be their fucking prank war. They had started it up again a few weeks ago, and it had been escalating. This time around it started with Sam switching the sugar out for salt before Dean made his morning coffee. But that was just the start, and this time they had gone too far. Rounding the corner, you stopped and glared at the brothers. They were sitting at the table eating sandwiches, which made your stomach rumble. The noise alerted them to your presence, and they both looked at you. Crossing your arms, you watched as their eyes looked up to your hair. Sam’s lips twitched, fighting a smile. Dean looked shocked, then scared. Your eyes narrowed.

 

             “So, Dean, anything you need to tell me?”

 

             Dean startled when you spoke. He cleared his throat, then seemed to think better of speaking, and shook his head. He looked back at his sandwich, avoiding your eyes.

 

             “Wait, Dean had something to do with…” Sam gestured at your hair, searching for the end of his question, before settling on “your new look?”

 

             “Considering he looks guiltier now than he did when he ate the last slice of pumpkin pie that I had been saving, I’m thinking he does.”

 

             Sam looked at Dean, and seeing his expression, his eyes widened. “Dean, please tell me you didn’t.”

 

             “Shut it, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, glaring at his brother.

 

             “But why? I thought you…” Sam was interrupted when Dean kicked his shin under the table.

 

             “I said shut it, Sam!” Dean growled.

 

             Sam looked chastised. He glanced at you quickly before turning back to Dean. “But why…”

 

             “I thought it was yours, okay?” Dean explained, exasperated. “You always have that fancy ass shampoo and conditioner you like. Do you guys share, or something?”

 

             “No, we use different brands, but since the – uh – pranking started up again, I’ve been keeping all my stuff in my room,” Sam replied, his tone seeming smug that he was right to protect his products.

 

             Dean looked at you. “You pull that color off way better than Sammy would’ve,” Dean said, giving you a flirty smirk.

 

             Your eyes narrowed. “ **Fuck you, Dean… you know what? You’re in a time-out.** ”

 

             Dean gaped at you. “Wait, what?”

 

            Sam laughed. “Holy shit, Dean. The look on your face. You aren’t scared of most demons, but a time-out scares you?”

 

             “You, too, Sammy,” you added, annoyed by his amusement. “If you had just left Dean’s coffee alone my hair would still be my normal shade! And don’t you dare give me that puppy look!”

 

             Sam looked down, trying to fix his face into an expression of regret, and you turned to Dean. He was looking at Sam, his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face – at least until he noticed you watching. Then he gave you a pout that made you instantly want to forgive him anything. Which, of course, pissed you off. “Fucking hell. _I_ need a time-out. Neither of you look at me, talk to me, anything. I just… I can’t deal with the two of you right now,” you grumbled, heading back the way you came.

 

***

 

             Groaning, you rolled over and grabbed your phone. It looked like your nap had turned into a mini coma. You felt a bit better, overall, despite feeling somewhat guilty about how mad you had gotten at the boys. You stood and stretched, thinking you should head to the bathroom, when you saw it. There was an envelope that was sitting on the floor by the door. Picking it up you leaned against the bed and opened it.

 

                          _Sweetness,_

_I really am sorry about your hair. I should’ve been more careful about making sure our pranking didn’t catch you in the crossfire. I know I’m in time-out, but I really can’t handle you being upset, especially when it’s my fault. For the record, though, I think you look as gorgeous as always. The pink suits you, but don’t be too worried, it’ll wash out in a week or so. Maybe you’ll forgive me by then? I miss you already. I really am sorry, from the bottom of my heart. What can I do to make it up to you? I’ll do anything._

_Yours,_

_Dean_

 

             You read the letter twice more before you stood. After a quick detour to the bathroom you stood in front of Dean’s door, trying to find the courage to knock. Sure, his note wasn’t a declaration, but for Dean it was… well, it was close enough. You knocked and your hand was still hovering in front of the door when Dean pulled it open. He looked shocked to see you, but before he had a chance to speak you stepped forward, pressing your lips against his.

 

He didn’t hesitate. He pulled you flush against him, one arm around your waist, while his other hand found your jaw as he took control of the kiss. You didn’t know how long you had been kissing when he pulled back to look at you, but his lips looked as well used as yours felt. Dean grinned down at you, pecking your lips, your forehead, your cheek, before nuzzling behind your ear. “Does this mean I’m not in time-out anymore?”

 

             You returned his grin as you pretended to think about it. “I guess so. You’re lucky I love you.” You froze, realizing what you had just admitted, but Dean pulled you into another kiss before you had a chance to freak out.

 

             Once you relaxed against him again, he pulled back enough to whisper. “I love you, too, sweetness.”

 

             “How about we have time-out together for a while?” you smirked, backing him into his room and pushing the door shut behind you.

 

             “You read my mind.”

 

                                                                                                          


End file.
